


Fine. Go. (Mike before the fight)

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [31]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: Mike stops for a drink on the way home. (mike POV)





	Fine. Go. (Mike before the fight)

‘I’m not sure why you aren’t responding. You know I worry, Mike. Please just let me know you are okay. I love you.’ Three missed calls before she left a message and two texts. Your phone vibrated again, this time your dad asking you to call him. Letting out a deep sigh, you shut your phone off and ordered another drink. The bar was empty other than an older man a couple stools down from you. 

“What the hell is wrong with me?”, you asked yourself out loud. Taking another drink, you savored the burn as the amber liquid slid down your throat. Y/N had been your rock for so long, but lately, there was a distance. And it was you causing it, pushing her away. 

“Problems with the missus?” The old man's baritone voice brought you out of your thoughts. “I can relate.” He laughed humorously. “George, nice to met you.” He reached out a hand.

You shook his hand, “Michael. Nice to meet you too, sir.” Giving him a smile you returned to your drink. 

“Is she a good woman, your wife?” His question surprised you. 

Your mind went to Y/N and you smiled. “She’s a saint, actually. She’s a great mom to our kids. Puts up with a lot from me. Been there through my darkest days.” Your brow furrowed. “Always puts everyone else first.” Your last sentence almost a whisper.

George nodded, “ Welp whatever you did, fix it, say sorry and mean it. Show her that your word is still good. That’s the mistake I made with my Sarah.” His voice became wistful.

The two of you were quiet, introspective for a few minutes. Throwing back the last of the bourbon, you stood to leave. “George. It was a pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

“Good luck.” He tipped his hat. “Oh and Michael, “everyone good woman deserves a good man. Be that man for her. Don’t let pride get in the way.” He turned and ordered another drink.

On the cab ride home, you contemplated calling Y/N. But what you had to say needed to be done in person. You just hoped it wasn’t too late.


End file.
